


Danganronpa: 21 year old Edition.

by QueenofAlamoBeerandPropane



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: AU, Gen, Hiro is the hero au, based off a tumblr shit post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofAlamoBeerandPropane/pseuds/QueenofAlamoBeerandPropane
Summary: Hiro was just your average Highschool student that Can tell fortunes and legally drink. But when a game of life and death causes him to be the hero... well, let’s pray for the other students.





	Danganronpa: 21 year old Edition.

**Author's Note:**

> So his I said based off of a tumblrs shit post of what ignore Hiro was the protaginst, and I decided to try it out... tell me what do you think!

The big building towers over the rich people’s district, in the center of the city. Every vibe that leads to fortune and fame seems to concentrate right here… Hope’s Peak Academy… the only major school in this country that gets that sweet government money, this baby only gathers the best of the best clients here... They all gather here to dominate their field. Of course that’s expected with the school being around for a long time. Creating ‘hope’ for the world to experience in this academy. The only catch is that there’s two qualifications for enrolling: 1. You gotta be enrolled in High School . 2. You gotta be good in everything. Luckily I technically meet those two. I was scouted out by some old man in a business suit to come here like everyone else. So here I am right at the gates of my future.

 

“ My name is Yasuhiro Hagakure.” I’m just your ordinary 21 year old fortune telling Highschool student. Of course fortune telling is my skill! That’s why the old man sought me out to join this academy. “ Can you believe the size of this place? There must be like a bajillion people here!” A lot of people means a lot of customers, but also competition...I guess I need to catch you up on the little research I did on this place. Of course I looked at my fellow classmates: we got Super Highschool Level Idol ( she’ll be easy once I show her my line of fame candles), The Super Highschool Level Baseball player ( He’ll definitely be harder), Super Highschool level Fashionista ( I have a terrible feeling about her for some reason), Her bad feeling is even worse than the Super Highschool level biker gang leader, Then there’s just the run of the mill fighter, affluent prodigy,  swimmer, fanfic creator ( he’ll make my seasonal hair washings look great! See mom I am good at things!), programmer, gambler, moral compass, a lucky. And then there’s me the Super Highschool Level Clairvoyant. And this is my opportunity to make bank on my classmates; except for those I couldn't find anything on! I'll have to get to know them before settling in.

  
  


But now is not the time to be wondering about that! I have to go in for orientation! I walk into the hallway when the world gave out from underneath me!

 

”Help me, Rihanna!!” I cry out as the world slowly blends together. I guess I should've known that those vibes weren't of fortune and hope, but despair.

  
  
  


_ WELCOME TO DESPAIR ACADEMY ( PROLOGUE) _


End file.
